Its a Miracle
by thatonegirlfromthatoneplace
Summary: James potter can not find his girl friend. A normal night during the marauders era. Jily jamesxlily


James Potter was walking through the halls of Hogwarts looking for his sneaky girlfriend. James served detention with Professor Flitwick for taking the fall for Sirius,

his oh so amazing girlfriend decided to take it upon herself to have fun. When he had gotten back to his room his girlfriend had written him a simple note, 'come find me.' Under normal circumstances that would be super easy to do with the map and all, but he doesn't have it, he only assume she does. She also has his bloody cloak. How in the Wizarding World is he supposed to find someone who can be invisible and know where you are...you can't. James sought out the next best thing, the other Marauders. James remembers Sirius and Peter talking about some brilliant prank while Lily and Remus were studying a few nights ago.

So that's how James Potter found himself in the dungeon on this beautiful Friday night, instead of being with his girlfriend. James was about to turn the corner when he heard a fit of giggles and a few shushes. James peeked around the corner to see the rest of the Marauders and his girlfriend, Lily Evans. Sirius had his wand out and was carefully levitating Remus as he was putting something in the rafters. Lily was looking through a book trying to hold in a laugh as Peter talked next to her. When Sirius whisper/yelled at Peter.

 **"** _ **Wormtail**_ _ **leave Prongsette alone, she is making sure she has the right incantation for this." after a brief moment he also said "-and you are supposed to be keeping watch.**_ " F

 _"Sirius pay attention!"_ Remus scolded as he rubbed his head. Sirius quickly turned to look at Remus while Peter continued to talk.

"But Pads I'm just telling her about the time in 3rd year dealing with James and the centaurs." Peter was smiling and Lily let out a little laugh.

"I have it right here _Padfoot_ , I'm just waiting for you to finish your part... and don't ever call me Prongsette again." She said as she put the book down and Peter finished the story. James noticed the map was in Peter's hand which was by his side. '

 _'Nice one Wormtail'_ James thought as he continued to watch the group. When Remus had put the contraption in the rafters, Lily walked over next to Sirius and did the spell. Sirius brought Remus down and they picked up there stuff to leave. At this moment James walked around the corner and spoke in a voice sounding strangely like Flitch. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED STUDENTS OUT OF BED." They all whipped around... like a bunch of deer in a head light. When they saw it was only James, Sirius threw his wand at him.

"Merlins beard Prongs you scared the shit out of me." The others took a sigh of relief. James was walking over and laughing while the other looked unamused.

"Lily your face-"James's hands are on his knees. "-its like you have never been in trouble before." Lily raised her eye brows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now Potter we know thats not true, I've been in trouble before." Remus, Peter and Sirius had smug expressions on their faces.

"Like when Lily flower?" Sirius went and stood next to James. Lily stepped forward.

"Every time I did this _Padfoot._ " she said as she kicked them both in the shins.

"LILY!","MOTHER MARY!" both of the boys were sitting on the floor holding their shins. Peter suddenly stepped forward with a worried expression.

" _Guys Flitch is coming this way,FAST!"_ he whispered and before anyone else could react he was sprinted down the corridor.

"Thats the fastest I have seen Pete run in a long time." Sirius said then followed suit and sprinted down the hallway, Remus followed. Lily grabbed James and pulled him toward the nearest door, the Potions classroom.

Lily dragged James past all the tables and into a storage closet. Lily closed the door and locked it.

"Lily I like you a lot too but I think this is hardly the time for that." James said cheekily.

"Shut it Potter."

James was leaning against the door while Lily was pulling something out of her bag. she motioned for James to come toward the back and sit. James sat down and Lily quickly followed sitting on his lap. Lily unfolded the invisibility cloak and threw it on the both of them. A minute later they heard a door open Lily brought her feet closer to her to make sure nothing was showing. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the closet door, then they got farther away. They heard another door open and close. James was hoping the cloak could fit both of them. He could feel Lily's heart speed up. James smirked as the door to the closet next to them opened. James held his breath, he saw the door handle jiggle, then the muffled sound of jingling keys. The door opened to revel Flitch holding a lantern. He walked in almost walking into them. James felt Lily tensed, Flich walked back disappointed and closed the door the footsteps disappeared.

James and Lily stayed like that for a few more minutes. They then got up and Lily slowly opened the door.

James was the first to speak "Evans you are really heavy for someone so small."

Lily turned around and raised her eye brows she went for the door when James spoke again. "Now wait Evans we don't have to leave...just yet." and he wiggled his eyebrows. Lily just rolled her eyes. "Potter we are Head Boy and Girl."

"So..."

Lily walked closer to James. "Yeah...I'll tell you what if you can find me in the next hour we can do whatever you want." James's face had confusion written all over it. What does she mean in an hour-.

"But Lily you are right i front of m-." Lily quickly snatched the invisibility cloak from his hand and sprinted out if the room. Before James knew what had happened she was gone.

James ran out of the room, but she was already under cloak...back to looking for Lily. James felt like he had walked all over the castle, he was tired, so he finally sat down, put his head on the wall, brought his knees to his chest, and closed his eyes. After a few moments James had felt two hands on his knees and before he could open his eyes he felt lips on his. The kiss was slow and sweet, when it had ended James eyes remained closed, he heard a little laugh, and he opened his eyes. Lily was crouched in front of him with the most beautiful smile. Even though it was early in the morning and he was half asleep, he noticed all the beautiful flaws of Lily. Her red hair that was a little frizzy and messed up from the cloak. The tiny scar she had on her cheek from falling while riding a muggle bike. Her emerald eyes that, at this moment were swirling like a potion. James had said it before, but this was the first time he knew he was hopelessly, un-doubtably in love with Lily Evans. It is just a hat on the hat that she would take the time to help us set pranks up, even more so now that they were dating.

"Lily I-" James began nervously, But Lily had the same loving smile on her face from before as she stood up and held out her arm.

"Let's go Potter, the others are waiting" he took her hand and they continued down the hall.

When they got to the Astronomy towner Sirius was taking a swig of a bottle and passing it to Peter who looked to be in deep thought, none of them noticed James and Lily.

"What Professor would you get with, if you could?" Peter put the bottle to his mouth after asking the question. Remus seemed to consider this for a while, but Sirius answered right away.

"Minnie." and took the bottle from Peter. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Professor McGonagall." Peter let out with a laugh.

"Minnie is a beautiful woman and she is better than any of the others, plus she is a brilliant person." Peter accepted that answer and waited for Remus to reply.

Meanwhile Lily whispered to James. "What are they doing?" James smiled and said

"Playing Truth."

"You mean Truth or Dare." James looked at Lily like she was a little child. Forgetting about the battle that was raging in him while walking to the tower.

"Aww Lil's we don't do dares, not since the incident in 5th year with Sirius and the giant squid." he ruffled her hair and joined the others. Lily followed him as she fixed her hair, as she sat down Sirius screamed in her ear

"You guys have a lot of "incidents" don't you." James nodded and the others finally noticed the new arrivals.

"LILY WE HAVE MISSED YOU." and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too Sirius." she whipped off her cheek and grabbed the bottle.

"So, for this game we just ask questions, and you guys truthfully answer." the boys had faint blushes and dreamy looks in their eyes. James looked at Lily.

"Well sweetheart we tell the truth but only because we are so drunk we can't help it." He smiled and turned to the rest if the group. Peter took and empty bottle and spun it when the bottle stopped it landed on Miss Lily Evans.

"Okay Lily Flower it is your turn to ask a question...and make it a doozy." Sirius got up and walked to the edge of the tower to do some _business_.

"Okay who would be your best man at your wedding?" Lily took a drink.

"Well Lily I will be Remus's cause I'll tell them all funny stories about how I got them together and the stupid dates that will end horribly." Sirius said as he sat back down.

"Padfoot you are definitely not my best man."

James jumped up "YES!"

"Not you either Prongs ,and sorry Peter, but my best man is gonna be Lily." he grabbed the bottle from the shocked Sirius.

"But Moony...why Lily, she is a girl nit a man the term is best MAN, what in the world does she have that I don't...I thought I was your best friend." Sirius started to fake cry.

Moony laughed " Well I believe Lily would be the only one who could make sure I go down the aisle on my wedding day, she wouldn't freak out like you lot, plus she is the manliest out of all of us"

Lily chimed in "Plus Sirius you can't be his best man cause you are gonna be the one he marries, so James can be your best man." Lily laughed as Sirius got even redder.

"LILY I AM SEEING YOUR BEST FRIEND." Sirius yelled

"Yeah now, a few years down the road though..." Lily shrugged.

Remus's face was bright read, James was laughing lightly, and Peter looked to be in deep thought again until he talked.

"But what about me."

Lily smiled again. "Why you would be the flower girl of course." then all the boys started to crack up uncontrollably. Peter joined them after a few minutes. They played a little while longer until Sirius passed out, Peter and Remus clumsily walked back to the common room, which left Lily and James, who were leaning against the balcony. They were in a comfortable silence. James turned and looked Lily who looked exhausted.

"Why Miss Evans why are you so tuckered out, it's only...4:30 in the mornin'."

"Well Mr. Potter as I'm sure that being up at this time is normal for a hooligan like yourself, those of us who are good students, like to go to bed a descent time."

James just smiled.

"Evans nothing is stopping you from going to bed."

"You are right, but we rarely get time that doesn't include those crazy friends of ours."

"I am pretty sure that when we started dating we made it quite clear that all four of us is a package deal, you get one you get all."

"So does that mean that when we get married I have to take all your last names because I'm not gonna lie, Lily Black Lupin Pettigrew Potter is a very large name to sign."

James's eyes widened at the word "married". Lily did not seem to notice, as she continued on about the arraignment. James mind was wondering all over the place freaking out until he noticed Lily looking at him.

"I'm sorry Lily what did you say?" Lily had a puzzled look on her face.

"Are you okay James you looked freaked out..."

"Oh well you-you said married and, well i haven't even told you I loved you yet."

Lily had an amused smile in her face and laughed.

"James I am certain that in 4th year you told the entire common room that you would marry me after we bear Slytherin, and you told me you were in love with me in 3rd year, so those two things are sort of the things girls tend to remember."

"Isn't it supposed to be a big deal to hear I love you while dating?"

"Usually, but you already told me that you loved me."

"But we weren't dating." James's brain was punching itself. Why is he saying all of this? He did love her before, and now, but it is a different kind. Before he lived the idea of being with her he thought she was cool, smart, and gorgeous. He thought she would be an awesome girlfriend. Now that they were together there is so much more that he knows about her.

Lily was the kind if girl who was picky who she dated. James was never someone she even thought about dating, but he had changed and she did not think it was for her or because of her, he wanted to be a person that people would look up to, getting Lily was just a bonus.

"So let me get this right, when we started dating you _stopped_ loving me." she turned to walk over to the knocked out Sirius and started to pick up the bottles. James head was spinning again, 'what...I.' James thought and turned to where Lily was.

"No I didn't it is just...when you start dating someone isn't it a bigger deal."

"Yes under normal circumstances, but our relationship isn't a normal one now is it. We both liked each other, but you used to be mean and a bully...but you changed and so I gave you a chance, and I'm so glad I did, now help me get Sirius back to the common room. James grabbed the other side of Sirius.

"Lily we could just use magic you know, a flick of our wands and we don't have to use that much energy."

"James if he suddenly woke up while he was floating down the hall way he might freak-out. This way is much simpler" James shook his head as they made their way down the tower. They said the password to a rather grumpy Fat Lady and placed Sirius on the couch. Lily was about to go upstairs when she stopped. Lily walked up to James.

"James." The said man turned around to look at the red haired beauty. Lily walked up to him put her arms around his neck. James's hands went to her waist.

"Yes Lily Flower."

"I love you." James smiled.

"I guess Miracles really do happen." Lily was suddenly confused.

"What do you mean James?"

"Well after I told you I was gonna marry you told me it would take a miracle to love you let alone marry you."Lily laughed " guys remember stuff too Lily."

"Yeah I guess miracles do happen." With that said lily reached up and kissed James good night and walked away.


End file.
